


The Hat Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hooking up, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a quiet thing they've got going on, two months new and secret.  Nursey thinks they've got it handled, until Ransom makes one, tiny mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For @piesandfalcs - from the hat post [HERE](http://ericrichardbittlejr.tumblr.com/post/157075972594/piesandfalcs-a-compilation-post-of-every-time)
> 
> This fic is entirely RainbowLookingGlass' fault for sending this to me in a chat and saying, hey wouldn't this be hilarious. Blame him.

It was all sensation at this point. Warm, wet below, firm grips, blunt nails against his hips. His eyes were rolled back in his head, his own fingers gripping the sheets, his knees crooked, and his breath coming in pants of both pleasure and restraint as he tried not to push himself further into Ransom’s mouth.

It had been exactly two months they’d started this...whatever it was. Two months of careful looks across the ice, of slipping out of classes early to take advantage of the haus empty, or of Holster’s date nights. Two months of not being entirely sure what this was, but loving every fucking second of it because Ransom was gorgeous in everything he did.

Including sucking dick.

He was seconds away. Seconds, teetering on the edge, feeling the warm coil of climax in his belly.

Then the door slammed.

It was like a trigger, sending him crashing over the edge in almost desperation. He hadn’t had time to warn Rans properly, and thanked god that he was both wearing a condom, and had been tested three weeks ago.

Ransom, for his part, didn’t seem to mind much, chuckling a little as Nursey scrambled upright. “Is that...”

“Fuck. Bro! You’re here, right?” a familiar, very loud voice called from the stairs.

The only one remotely dressed was Ransom, who jumped up and fumbled for his shoes and hat. “Fuck. I’ll take him to Annie’s.”

Nursey tried not to feel a sting of rejection, the way Justin was trying to hide him. Mostly because they both agreed they hadn’t wanted to actually tell anyone. The haus was still freaking out over Jack and Bits, and Nursey had a pretty sizable bank account but he didn’t want to blow it all on fucking fines.

He watched as Justin hurried out, and he heard voices in the hallway. “Dude no, I need coffee like immediately. Just leave your bag there and let’s go. It’s critical levels.”

“Yeah okay. Uh. What the fuck is that smell, though?”

“Nothing. I don’t know. Whatever, we can investigate later. It’s probably the ghosts.”

“...right.”

The moment the haus door shut, Nursey eased himself up off Ransom’s bed. He fluffed the pillow, shook the blanket out to try and get rid of the sex smell, but didn’t make anything look too tidy. He wrapped the condom in tissue, then threw it into the bin, and stared at the vaguely disapproving eyes of Alexei Mashkov holding his stick in a tight, gloved grip.

“Don’t judge me, man. I’d come out if it was that easy. If he wanted me to.” He reached for his hat, but realised the one on the floor was white, not green. He didn’t think it really mattered, and he jammed it over his curls, grabbing his jacket, zipping up his jeans, and he headed out.

By the time he reached the street, he realised he could really use some caffeine himself. He had an exam the next day and the sex had worn him out. He was less stressed, but damn. He was ready for a long sleep.

Annie’s was on the way to his dorm, so he popped by, and as he walked in the door, he saw Ransom and Holster at their usual table, heads bent toward each other. They were both talking furiously--or well, Holster was, Justin was mostly just rolling his eyes.

He figured he’d get his coffee, say hi, then bail.

Easy enough.

He grabbed a salted caramel latte, left a decent tip in the jar, then squared his shoulders and headed over. The pair of them went silent as he approached the table, and he offered a small grin.

“Yo. How’s it going?”

Ransom offered a weak smile in return, and Holster was nodding, but frowning. He stared, then looked at Ransom, then back to Nursey, then back to Ransom and behind his glasses, his eyes widened.

“What the fuck,” he hissed.

Ransom jumped up, grabbing Holster’s elbow. “Uh. We gotta go. Later Nurse.”

Nursey was shoved back as Ransom all-but dragged a shouting Holster out the door. “Are you fucking with me, bro?!”

He felt caught, but he didn’t know how. Holster hadn’t come anywhere near the attic, and it wasn’t like he was being loud. And hell, if he was...it’s not like he head like...recognisable moans or some shit.

He paused in the bathroom to check for love bites on his neck, but he was mark-free. Ransom wasn’t really into biting and shit so...

Whatever. Maybe Holster was freaking out about something else.

He decided it wasn’t worth it.

Heading back to his dorm, he breathed a sigh of relief his roommie wasn’t in, and he settled down to cram for the rest of the night.

*** 

It was somewhere near to midnight when he heard the knock. He checked his phone to see if maybe he’d missed something, but the last text he’d gotten was from Dex asking if Nursey wanted to join him, Chowder, and Farmer at Jerry’s. He had declined in favour of the exam revisions, and ignored the chirp he got in response.

So.

Maybe it was Jake who forgot his key.

He shuffled to the door, opened it, and took a startled step back when he saw Ransom there holding Nursey’s green hat between his hands. “Hey uh. Can I come in or is that dude here?”

Nursey shook his head and stepped aside. Ransom had been there a few times, when Jake hadn’t been in. They never fucked there just in case, since Nursey had no idea when the other dude would come and go, but they’d hung out once or twice, watching Netflix, and eating take away.

But it was weird now. Things felt...weird.

“I’m uh...fuck. I wanted to say sorry for bailing on you like that. And um.” He sat on the bed hard, dropping the hat to put his hands over his face. “Holtz fucking knows.”

Nursey backed into his chair. “Um. How?”

“The hat. I...grabbed your hat. Apparently he didn’t notice until he saw you wearing mine.”

“Shit. So it’s my fault,” he said. He could have just not bothered. He could have just left it and Holster wouldn’t have had any idea, and Ransom wouldn’t be sat here now trying to break up with him. “I’m sorry, dude. Fuck. I’m so sorry.”

Ransom looked up sharply. “What?”

“I...if I hadn’t put your hat on,” he finished a little lamely. “I mean. Uh. I knew you were at Annie’s too. I could have just made coffee here or whatever. Is he super pissed at me? Is he pissed at you?”

Ransom looked a little startled. “Bro, hang on...”

“I really hope he’s not...I don’t want to come between you two and...”

“Dude. Stop.” Ransom looked pained as Nursey quit babbling. “I’m...Holtz and I aren’t like a thing. He’s...kinda pissed at me for not telling him. But dude, no one is pissed at you. I just fucking felt bad? Because you didn’t want to tell anyone and I fucked that all to hell.”

Nursey blinked, then unable to help himself, he laughed. “What? Dude it’s not...I don’t care. I mean, the chirps and fines will fucking suck but I’m not...I don’t not want to you know.” He stopped again, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Ransom’s eyebrows went up. “What?” he pressed.

“Uh. Date you,” Nursey mumbled. He tried to push his chair back, and it caught on a hoodie and nearly toppled over. His limbs flailed and he found himself wrenched up and suddenly in the circle of Justin’s arms. His face went hot again. “I don’t not want to date you,” he breathed out.

Ransom’s eyes were soft, and a little wide, and his mouth was turned up at the corners. “I don’t not want to date you, either. I like...really like you, bro. Like a lot.”

Nursey was grinning now, wide and stupid. “Fuck. I like you too. Like a lot.”

“Swawesome,” Ransom muttered. “Can I like kiss the living fuck out of you now?”

The second Nursey nodded, he was flung to the bed, straddled, and Ransom’s mouth dropped onto his. It was slow and sweet, fingers up the hem of his shirt, splayed out against his stomach. Ransom’s weight was heavy, and comforting, and he found himself grabbing at the other man’s hips.

After a minute, the kisses slowed to careful pecks, and Ransom lifted his head. “So um. Should we tell people? I mean...about us not not dating.”

Nursey snorted, rolling his eyes. “I mean...I guess? We’re gonna be so fucking broke though.”

“Well dude, my boyfriend? I hear he’s fucking rich as hell so...”

“Oh my god,” Nursey said, rolling Ransom over and pinning him down with his leg. “You’re so fucking dumb.”

“You like it though,” Ransom said with a grin.

Nursey couldn’t help a smile back. “I can’t believe you took my hat.”

Ransom shrugged. “Yeah well. I got a boyfriend out of it so I feel like it kinda worked out.”

Unable to help himself, Nursey leant in and kissed him. “Yeah,” he said as he pulled back. “I guess it kinda did.”


End file.
